


it got me thinking

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: i'm feelin devious — MarAceLaw [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, like it's There but it's not the main focus of the fic, no one asked for this but i am here 2 deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: “Plus, I’ve heard stories,” Law continued. “Fascinating stories. Your flames can’t cause harm, can they?”“No,” Marco answered honestly, “but the talons get the job done just fine.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: i'm feelin devious — MarAceLaw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	it got me thinking

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi i'm back on this shit
> 
> this is a sequel to [the fuckening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831995), which i wrote for marco & law's birthday. it would probably make a lot more sense if you read that first, but for context: ace and marco are in a relationship, and ace also goes off to bang law sometimes (with marco's consent). they had a threesome for marco's birthday. this is the morning after that.

Marco woke up with Ace’s body draped over his chest. It wasn’t anything unusual, since Ace was such a restless sleeper, but it still made Marco chuckle. He lifted Ace up to lay him down on his side instead… and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw another pair of eyes looking back at him.

Right. They were on Law’s ship. In Law’s bed.

“Good morning,” the man said, his stare unwavering. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. “Did you sleep well?”

“Fine,” Marco replied. He was relieved Ace was still between them—not that he was using him as a buffer or anything. Definitely not. He just knew Ace loved both of them, is all, and he’d probably appreciate staying in the middle. “And yourself?”

“Pretty good,” Law said as he pulled the covers up to Ace’s chin. Marco didn’t recall getting under the blankets, so Law must’ve taken care of that at some point during the night. “I wanted to thank you for indulging me last night,” Law continued, “It’s been a pleasure to have you both.” He paused before he added, “Especially someone as intriguing as yourself.”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Intriguing how?”

“It’s not often you meet a mythical Zoan type.”

Marco gave a half-hearted shrug before he reached over to run his fingers through Ace’s hair. The man was still sound asleep, but he tilted his head into the touch regardless. “Did you do some research before we met, then?” Marco asked.

“Well, it’s all in your epithet,” Law answered. “I doubt they just call you that because you’re _resilient.”_

Marco hummed. Law was right; it wasn’t like his powers were any sort of secret at that point. And they certainly got him plenty of attention, often unwanted.

“Plus, I’ve heard stories,” Law continued. “Fascinating stories. Your flames can’t cause harm, can they?”

“No,” Marco answered honestly, “but the talons get the job done just fine.”

Law let out an amused little chuckle. “Fair enough.”

Marco’s hand drifted down to rest on Ace’s chest instead. It rose and fell slowly with each breath. “And you… threaten your enemies by vivisecting them, I’ve heard?” he said.

“That’s part of it, sure,” Law replied. “It’s a lot more complex than that, though. Even I have yet to figure out all of my abilities.”

Marco raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Law, studying his expression carefully. He wasn’t expecting the man to make such an honest statement—though it was also entirely possible that he was bluffing to lead Marco into a sense of security. So he wouldn’t let his guard down.

“You know, I’m still not sure why you let me board your ship so easily,” Marco mused. “We’re not allies. Why do you trust me?”

Law smirked—not quite the response Marco had been expecting. “Ace trusts you,” he said, looking down at the man in question. “He speaks highly of you. And, petty rivalries aside, I know you wouldn’t harm someone as important to him as I am. Not without a good reason, anyway.”

Marco pursed his lips. At the very least, that meant the sentiment went both ways. Probably.

“Anyway, those healing flames of yours,” Law continued, “What are they capable of? I’ve heard they work on others as well.”

Marco furrowed his brow. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d met someone who showed such a strong interest in his powers. That usually meant they needed his help, or simply wanted to use him for their own gain. He’d have to tread carefully. “To a degree, yes,” he said with a nod. “It comes in handy now and then for damage control. I wouldn’t say I can work miracles, though, as they’re a lot more effective on my own body.”

Law nodded slowly. “Right, that makes sense,” he said. “What about… ailments unrelated to injuries? Hunger, exhaustion, things like that?”

Marco shrugged. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “I guess, hypothetically, I could survive just fine without food or rest,” he said. “But I like eating and sleeping. Reminds me that I’m human.”

“Interesting,” Law said. He looked down at Ace again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “So, hypothetically, your powers give you unlimited stamina?”

Marco raised an eyebrow. Law was definitely planning something. “Hypothetically, yes,” he said. “I can’t say I’ve ever tested my limits, though.”

The corner of Law’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “Would you like to?”

* * *

Ace woke up feeling well-rested yet pleasantly sleepy. As memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind, he smiled and snuggled up to the warm body beside him. It felt distinctly like Marco, and he was relieved to find the man hadn’t yet left Law’s ship.

In his tired haze, it took him a moment to realize Marco was trembling.

His eyes snapped open. Sure enough, Marco was shaking like a leaf, his head thrown back against the pillows and his eyes screwed shut. He let out a low moan that went straight to Ace’s groin—Ace had to take a deep breath to collect himself so he could process just what the _fuck_ was going on.

“M… Marco?” he whispered, his gaze trailing down Marco’s body. His bottom half was under the covers, and the covers were… bobbing up and down. Curious, Ace grabbed the blanket and threw it back.

And there was Law, sucking Marco’s dick like a champ. Marco’s fingers threaded through his hair, holding the back of his head in a grip that looked almost painful. Law’s eyes flickered up to meet Ace’s, and he let out a chuckle that made Marco shudder.

“What… what is going _on?”_ Ace asked, unable to suppress a giggle. He wasn’t quite all there yet, and part of him was convinced this was just a particularly saucy dream.

“Ace,” Marco breathed, sounding absolutely wrecked as he gazed back at Ace with half-lidded eyes. “He’s been at this for… for...” His words trailed off into another moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hips bucked up into Law’s mouth. Law didn’t falter, just kept his nose pressed to Marco’s lower stomach as he swallowed around his cock. He finally pulled off after a moment, switching to quick strokes of his fist.

“That makes nine,” Law said. His voice sounded pretty fucked up, too, but for an entirely different reason. “Do you think we could hit an even ten?”

“Can I help?” Ace chimed in without even thinking. He still wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten there, or how he’d _slept_ through most of it, but he was more than willing to jump in.

Law only chuckled before he went down on Marco again, pulling a high-pitched whine from Marco’s lips. Ace, already rock hard from the display before him, took that as a resounding yes. He figured Marco was busy enough, so he took his pleasure into his own hands. He started fucking his fist at a leisurely pace as he leaned over to kiss Marco, who eagerly reciprocated the gesture. Though the sound was muffled, Ace could feel the vibrations of Marco’s moans against his lips.

As the noises grew louder, and the little thrusts of Marco’s hips grew more erratic, Ace dipped his head down to kiss Marco’s neck instead. A little nip at his throat sent Marco right over the edge, shaking apart between the two of them.

Ace hadn’t been at it for very long, but the sight of Marco losing it (for the _tenth time,_ apparently) was enough to send him plummeting towards the edge. What _really_ did him in was the realization that Law was getting off, too—with his mouth still full of Marco’s cock, he was thrusting his hips towards his own hand.

Ace wasn’t sure who came next, but it didn’t matter; what mattered was that his partners looked beautiful. Law kept his mouth full of Marco’s cock while he finished himself off, his eyes squeezed shut as drool dripped from his lips. Meanwhile, Marco looked so adorably tuckered out, his face and neck flushed red while he gasped for breath. Ace’s come splattering across his torso really completed the look, he thought.

As he came down, he leaned in to press a tender kiss to Marco’s forehead. He looked up at Law, who was settling down on Marco’s other side.

“You started without me,” Ace said, a playful pout on his face.

“We didn’t want to wake you,” Law said. “You look so cute when you’re sleeping.” Then, he leaned forward to kiss Ace, and the taste of Marco on Law’s lips was something Ace never wanted to forget.

He could get used to this arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i had to take 2 rarepairs and mash em together but at least we've got acemarco in there somewhere right :') i'd love to write more with these three in the future (smut or otherwise), so let me know if you have any ideas/requests!
> 
> u can find me on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
